Date to Remember
by xHisShawty
Summary: Justin and I went on a very memorable date to the cinema ;  JUSTIN BIEBER FICTION *RATED M FOR A REASON*


I sat in the dark cinema, trying to keep my breathing even and act normal. Normal was not how I felt. All I was aware of was Justin's hand, tracing lazy circles on my thigh, underneath my skirt. I risked a glance over at him and he seemed perfectly fine, focused on the film.

I coughed and crossed one leg over the other. Removing them out of reach from Justin's roaming hands. If he wanted to play, he could guarantee I'd play right back! Keeping my eyes locked to the screen I took my drink and finished it. After a few minutes I leaned over and put my lips to Justin's ear and breathed, "Can I have a sip of your drink please?"

His body tensed slightly and I grinned to myself. He nodded and put his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged him off and leaned over his lap and grabbed his coke, purposely dragging my arm over his crotch. I heard his sharp intake of breath but I didn't react. I went to place the drink back in the holder, taking the same route over his crotch but Justin's long fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist, my head snapped round to face him.

He was biting his full lips and they looked slightly wet, as though he had just licked them. I shuddered, imagining them on my body. He removed the drink from my hand, put it down and then stood up. If we hadn't been in a crowded movie theatre I probably would have laughed out loud.

I hadn't even begun the teasing regime I had planned for the 2 hour long movie. He briskly led me out into the lobby.

"Justi-" I couldn't even finish before Justin's sweet lips crashed to mine. I sighed into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I knew I shouldn't surrender myself to Justin that quickly or else I'd be putty in his hands. But with his tantalisingly perfect mouth on mine and his body pressed flush against me, it seemed like the best thing to do. I could feel the heat radiating from him and his growing arousal against my leg.

He broke the kiss, only momentarily, but it was long enough for the fog of lust to clear briefly and for me to come to my senses. As Justin swooped down for another kiss, I stepped back and putting my hands on his chest. I shook my head and offered him a shy smile.

We both looked around and despite the lobby being empty I blushed at our thoughtlessness, anyone could have been around to witness our steamy embrace. "C'mon, let's go." Justin said taking my hand, we walked a short distance to the practically deserted parking lot after we left the cinema.

I hadn't actually looked at Justin since we'd stepped out into the sunshine, too afraid of what I might do if I laid eyes on him, though I'd felt his eyes on me every step I took due to my walking ahead. Without even seeing Justin I felt how intense his stare was. I was getting wet just thinking about how much he wanted me.

We got to his Range Rover and I opened the passenger side door only for Justin to shut it again. I turned spun round, and he trapped me against the car. My heart sped up, and my underwear was drenched. Justin's eyes were darkened with lust and he was inching toward me torturously slowly. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the mind blowing kiss I was about to receive.

My eyes snapped opened when I felt Justin's hot breath on my neck, I glanced down at him and he smirked up at me. Obviously Justin decided he wanted to have his turn at teasing. Oh and he teased me so well, blowing mercilessly on the sensitive area of my collarbone and throat.

It would have been impossible to contain the moan that escaped me as I started thrusting against him, begging to feel his lips on me. I thought back to in the cinema the slight shine on them from his tongue, I then imagined him dragging his tongue over his soft, plump lips to cause the wetness I had seen. I swallowed hard and then whimpered when the lips I had just been fantasizing about began peppering my neck and jaw line in kisses. I melted at the wonderful sensation. Suddenly Justin's warmth was gone and the kisses stopped. I sighed, desperate for Justin to continue his exploral of my body. My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was Justin, he looked incredible as always but I immediately noticed the very prominent bulge in his pants. I couldn't wait to get him somewhere I could have him.

"Justin lets go for a drive, get out of town." I suggested, in an admittedly shaky voice. '_Damn the effect he has on me!' _I thought as I climbed in.

We rode in a comfortable silence, the radio was on low playing a cute, summery song. Further we got out of town the faster Justin drove. Soon the little shops and houses were few and far between. I smiled as a wicked thought entered my head. Reaching over, I undid Justin's pants.

"Babe…what are you doing?" He asked me uncertainly, still concentrating on the road.

"Nothing!" I replied sweetly, as I started to stroke his boner through his boxers. It grew even harder beneath my hand if that was even possible.

"You're a _really _bad girl, do you know that?" I smirked, I was most definitely winning on the teasing front..though I didn't know how long I could keep it up for. My mouth was nearly watering at the thought of having Justin's huge dick in my mouth, getting to taste his warm cum. I shivered.

"Pull over Justin." And that was all it took, three words and in seconds we were off the road and pulling into a secluded, somewhat wooded area. I unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled onto Justin's lap, placing a hand on each shoulder. His hands went to my waist and his thumb was making small circles.

I lowered my lips to Justin's neck and began kissing and lightly sucking. I smiled against his skin as his head lolled back and he released a soft moan. I shifted my hips forward and Justin bucked upward. I could feel his raging hard-on pressing to my wet centre through his jeans and the thin cotton of my underwear.

He took a hand off my waist and brought it to my chin to bring my face up to his. He very gently kissed my lips. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and his hot tongue slipped inside. Exploring my mouth, our tongues wrestled for dominance but I eventually gave in to Justin.

My head was swimming when once kiss ended, I was completely intoxicated but him, his touch, his scent, everything.

"Justin," I moaned "Please…I just want you inside me!" He groaned at my words lifted his hips so I could tug his pants off. He frantically pulled my top off and unhooked my bra. As soon as my boobs were free he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly. I writhed above him and gripped at his hair. With his free hand he softly massaged my other breast.

I arched my back, unintentionally pushing my breasts into him more. Despite the extreme pleasure Justin was giving me I was still dying to have him in me.

"Justin" I moaned barely able to speak, "Please!"

Justin smiled at me and his hands found the sides of my panties. He hooked a finger in either side and swiftly yanked them down. They were soaked, Justin raised an eyebrow at me and pushed a finger inside my wet folds.

"God you're wet!" He exclaimed before licking his finger clean of my juices. "Are you ready?" He asked, holding my hips firmly. I pulled his boxers down, nodding.

Justin lined his rock hard dick up to my throbbing pussy and thrust into me burying himself in to the hilt. I moaned in ecstasy. Although I was on top Justin was still in control of the pace, and he set a painfully slow one. He pulled nearly all the way out until only the head remained and then he thrust back in. He continued in that torturous manner for a few more strokes before finally giving in and pounding into me in the way I'd yearned for from the start. We'd some how twisted so I was below Justin, so now every time Justin thick, hard member slid into me he was hitting my g-spot. Before long I could feel an intense orgasm building. He reached down to stimulate my clit, and I came undone. I screamed and bucked beneath him as my orgasm shattered me. The walls of my sex clamped down around Justin's dick and pushed him over the edge as he to came with one final thrust deep into my pussy. His hot cum spurted into me and I milked him for every last drop. He pulled out and I bit leaked onto my thigh. I looked straight at Justin and used my finger to wipe it off and then used my tongue to remove it from my finger.

"Mmm, delicious." I commented, Justin observed me for a minute before drawing me in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
